Revelation
by BVBYaoiGirl89
Summary: Grimmjow has been acting strange these past few weeks and Ichigo is confused as to why his best friend is acting cold. (Sucky title and summary I'm sorry ): ) (Decided the add two more chapters so enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

(Multiple Couples! One-Shot. It is going to be my first attempt at smut so please be gentle! R&amp;R!)

Revelation

Ichigo's POV

I was laying under one of the trees in the school yard when a shadow fell over me. I cracked my left eye open and smirked when I saw my best friend Grimmjow standing above me. "Hey Grimm, why the long face?" I asked as he plopped down beside me. He turned his head to glare at me and let out a huff. "Fuck off berry head." I sat up and glared at him, his blue eyes glaring right back into my chocolate ones.

I have noticed he has been more of an ass the usual lately and honestly, it was starting to piss me off because he seemed to take it out on me. "Grimm what the hell why are you being such an ass? Did Uliquiorra steal your eyeliner or something?", The last line was a joke. I smirked inwardly but was shocked when a fist connected with my chin.

I stumbled back holding my chin and looked up at Grimmjow, my eyes wide. He was standing and breathing heavily, his eyes narrowed and his fist clenched. For our entire friendship, which had started at age four, we have never fought. Well physically. We tend to get into a screaming match every once in awhile but we never hit each other. I mean yeah we like to playfully punch each others shoulders or maybe a head-slap but that was it, we usually took it out on Renji because he gets so riled up.

I stared at my best friend, shocked, hurt and more than a little pissed."What the hell Grimmjow?! Why did you fucking punch me dude?", I yelled furiously. His eyes narrowed more and he growled, "Whatcha goin to do? Cry to your Momma?", I stood there, my heart pounding in my chest. His eyes widened when he realized what he just said and stepped towards me. "Ichigo.." I cursed myself when I felt the tears build up behind my eyes. We both knew my mom was a sensitive subject and he just took this way to far. I clenched my fist and stared at the ground.

"Ichi.." , He uttered and reached towards me. I jerked away and said, "Fuck off Grimmjow." , and shoved myself past him and started running home. I didn't stop till I reached my house and walked in side, slamming the door shut behind me. I was lucky my dad and sisters were out of town because I didn't feel like having Goat Face yelling and trying to attack me or Yuzu's worried glances and questions.

I went straight to my room and laid down on my bed. God.. Why was Grimm acting this way? He seemed to act normal around the others but when I was around he was cold towards me. I don't understand whats happening.. Unless..

I sat up so quickly it thought my brain would fly out one of my ears. Did Grimmjow figure out that I was gay..?I felt panic flare up in my chest at that thought. I knew Grimm didn't exactly.. approve of gays. That's why I was terrified to ever tell him I preferred dick to pussy. I pulled my knees to my chest as I felt tears come to my eyes once more. I hope he doesn't know I have also had a crush on him since I was around nine. Wow big shocker right? Gay high school student falling for his best friend, who would have thought. When we were younger, after the day my mom died, I realized my feelings for him went deeper then friendship. I noticed that night when we were in my room. Grimm was asleep and I was curled into his side.

He had immediately come over once my dad had called his family. He barged into my room and I was mortified that he was seeing me crying, holding onto a stuffed lion I named Kon. But he shocked me when he pulled me up and hugged me tightly. I broke down, sobbing into his chest as I mourned my mother. He just held me, telling me that everything would be okay, that my mother would always be watching over me. After awhile, I asked him if he wanted to go home and he stated, "No, my parents are letting my stay over. My dad is with yours and my mom is taking care of your sisters. I would never leave my little best friend alone, especially when he needs me most.", I smiled weakly and he held me close. That night after he had fallen asleep, I watched him. (No I was not a stalker.) His hair was a wild mess, his blue locks sticking up in every direction. He was smiling and I smiled along with him. I didn't realize what I was doing until I kissed him. I had kissed my best friend while he was asleep. And I enjoyed. And I also remember thinking I loved him before I fell asleep in his arms.

GI ~ GI

I racked my brain, looking for any memories of giving myself away. I felt my stomach tighten into a knot when I remembered the pool party Renji had a few weeks ago, around the time before Grimmjow turned cold.

~Flashback~

_The sun was shining down on the concrete patio as I chased Renji with a water gun, cursing when Rukia got me in the back with a water balloon. I turned only to have Renji shoot a stream of water at my ass. I heard giggling before another blast hit me in the face. I spluttered and saw Orihime hiding behind a chair giggling. That traitor!_

_Because all three had gotten me, I had to wait out for three minutes. I sat in a chair pouting when I noticed a shock of blue hair peeking out from behind a tree. I grinned as I saw Orihime squeal when a stream of water rushed past her face. She swung around, spraying her water all over the place till her gun was empty._

_With a silly war cry, Grimm jumped out and shot Orihime in the stomach with his water blaster. She pouted and crossed her arms before stomping over to where I sat. I snickered and said, "That's what you get when you trade sides.", I teased. She stuck her tongue out before watching Grimm sneak up on Rukia._

_He reached out and poked her in her side, causing her to jump and drop all her water balloons. I watched as he did a small victory dance as Rukia stomped over, muttering something along the lines of, "Stupid blue ninja". I chuckled as they both threw me a dirty look. I just smirked and reached for my blaster. After my last minute passed, I tiptoed over to Grimm and helped me search for Renji. After a few minutes, I saw a flash of vivid red. I motioned Grimm over and we headed over to the vivid color._

_Renji was crouching by the pool, filling up his blaster. We positioned ourselves behind him, aiming our blasters at his head. He stood and when he turned around, he let out a small shriek and dropped his water weapon. "Oh come on guys this isn't fair! It's two against one!", He whined. I looked over at Grimm and our eyes met and we nodded. I lowered my weapon and when Renji started to grin, I swiftly kicked him into the pool. "Argh!", He yelled before his body hit the water. I laughed loudly and soon Rukia joined in, followed by Grimm and Orihime._

_I heard the pounding of feet hitting the concrete and looked over just in time to see Shuuhei running towards us and jumping in the air above the water, curling into a ball. "Canon Ball!", He screamed before hitting the water. Soon after that, Grimm stripped off his shirt (insert stupid school girl blush here) and jumped in after him. After awhile the girls followed and jumped in the water, squealing when Renji started splashing them._

_I stood at the edge of the pool, peering into the clear blue water. I didn't notice Grimm had climbed out of the pool until he wrapped his arms around me, lifting me into the air. To my embarrassment, I let out a slightly girlish scream as his cold chest made contact with my back. "G-Grimm! Put me down!", I raged as I thrashed around in his arms. I could hear him smirk as he said, "Come on Ichi, have some fun." Before tossing me into the pool. The cold water forced the air from my lungs, so I frantically kicked myself up to the surface._

_When I surfaced, I quickly gulped air in my lungs whilst glaring at my friend. Grimm just smirked and dove into the water and came up under me and pulled me under. Once again I quickly surfaced and gasped for air. "Agh Grimm! Stop it dickhead!", I yelled. He laughed and went to torment Renji for awhile._

_For an hour, we all swam around and just enjoyed being with people we cared about. I climbed out of the pool and went to sit, or more specifically lay, on one of the lounging chairs. I moved it to where is was facing the pool and laid down. I watched Rukia pull Orihime under the water and laughed softly. Rukia had a weird way of flirting. I looked over and smiled when I saw Shuuhei swim up behind Renji and wrap his arms around his waist._

_Renji looked back and smiled when he caught sight of his boyfriend and kissed him. I grinned. I was happy for them when they both decided to pull their heads out of their asses and confront their feelings for each other. I let my eyes wander over to Grimmjow. He was watching Shuu and Renji with a strange look on his face. I took this time to let my eyes roam over his figure. His ripped torso glistening in the sun, his blue hair slicked back. I absentmindedly licked my lips and when my eyes moved back to his face, I froze. My brown eyes met confused blue._

~End Of Flashback~

I felt my body start to shake as tears poured down my face. That's what gave it away. Grimmjow saw me checking him out and figured out I was attracted to him. God why couldn't I be normal? I stood from my bed, wiping the tears off my face and went to stand in the full length mirror on my wall. I stared at my reflection. Brown eyes stared back and I wished they were a more out standing color than just plain brown. I moved me eyes and scowled at my orange hair. I always wanted to dye it but, I could never bring myself to do it. I took in my lanky torso and arms and then my never ending legs.

I scowled once more at my reflection. Maybe if I was more attractive, I could maybe get some dates and try to forget about my feelings for Grimm. I sighed and went and sat on the edge of my bed, burying my head in my hands.

I don't know how long I sat there and I didn't hear my bedroom door open. What snapped me out of my thoughts was the sound of a throat being cleared. I snapped my head up and came eye to eye with Grimmjow. He was nervously leaning against my bedroom door, his hands buried in his hoodie pockets.

I stood up and stared at him. He wouldn't meet my stare. "What are you doing here Grimmjow?", I mentally cursed myself when I heard my voice crack. He slowly looked up and I saw he looked panicked. "I.. I came to apologize. What I said was uncalled for and wrong of me. I don't know why I said that Ichigo, and I'm so sorry." He said softly. I tightened my fist. rage boiling inside my chest.

"That's it? That's the only thing you came here to apologize for?", I seethed. At his confused stare I saw red. "You aren't going to apologize for punching me?! Or for treating me like a piece of shit these past few weeks? You aren't going to say sorry for pushing your best friend away like he was nothing?!", I yelled as I stormed up to him, shoving him by the shoulders. He stumbled but didn't fall, looking at me with startled eyes.

I was shaking, my breath coming out in short, heavy pants, my shoulders rising and falling slowly. We stared at each other for a few minutes, neither of us knowing what to do. Finally he seemed to snap out of his daze and strutted up to me. I was intimidated by his size compared to mine and backed away till the back of my knees hit my bed. I looked up into his eyes and was shocked to see his pupils were blown wide.

"Grimmjow? Are you- MMHPH!", I was cut off by his lips being roughly pressed against mine. I froze, freaking out on the inside. What the hell?! Grimm was kissing me! I thought he.. but.. he has soft lips..

I felt restraint crumbling as his tongue licked across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I moaned and he took this chance to thrust his tongue into my mouth, exploring. I felt my knees buckle and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue prodded at mine and I slowly let myself get lost in this sensation.

After what seemed like hours we broke apart when oxygen became an issue. We both gasped for air, looking into each others eyes. I stared into his sky eyes and couldn't help thinking where this all was coming from.

"Grimm.. what was that for?", I asked softly. I felt his shoulders tense and for a few minutes, there was just silence. Grimm let out a sigh and pulled away from me, sitting on my bed. I sat beside him, waiting for his response. Again, minutes passed before he said a word. "I.. I have wanted to do that for awhile now Ichigo.." At my stunned silence, he continued, "When we were younger, I tried to ignore my feelings for you. I mean we were kids and I didn't even know what love honestly was until one night I watched my parents curl up on the couch and watch movies. I remember thinking, "Hey I do that with Ichigo, does that mean we are married?", And I asked my Dad. He smiled and explained that we weren't married and that we were really close. I asked if it was a problem and Dad just said, "Of course not son. But remember as you grow older, no matter what choices you make, your mother and I will always love and stand by you." For years I was confused about what he meant until you turned sixteen. I always knew that my feelings for you ran deeper than best friends but when I saw that guy at the skate park flirt with you at your party, I wanted to do nothing more than pull you into my arms and kiss you, proving to everyone who you belonged to. That was the day I came to terms with being in love with you." Grimm told me while looking down at the carpet.

I sat there, shocked but bubbling with excitement. He felt the same way! I was worried about nothing! I guess he acted the way he did around gays because he was worried I would judge him. That idiot! I tackled him back onto my bed and kissed him until he pushed me back to breathe. I grinned down at him and yelped alittle when he pulled me back down, but not kissing me. "Does that mean you feel the same?" He asked cockily as he smirked. I chuckled and kissed him again. "Of course you idiot. Now can we sleep?", I asked. He laughed and let me go. I curled into his side and laid my head on his chest, smiling when his arm wrapped around me.

After a few hours of nonstop making out and some..other activities, I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Nothing could ever be as great as this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hello my lovely viewers! I have decided to add two more chapters to _Revelation _ and I might just add a small side story so be on the chapter will be told from Grimmjow's POV and will include the next day when they arrive at school. R&amp;R)

Grimmjow's POV

* * *

The sun was blinding when I stepped out of lunchroom. Ugh stupid mother nature, why couldn't it be cloudy and dark? I know I sound childish but I'm pretty pissed off. Fuckin' Renji can't keep his nose in his own business. All throughout lunch he kept asking me why I was being an ass to my best friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, and if he could help. I know I sound like an asshole (But honestly I am one, even if it's to people I care about.) but I didn't need him to be worried about my life and what was happening in it. I looked around and my eyes caught site of bright orange hair. I walked over and plopped down next to Ichigo and looked up at the sky. "Hey Grimm, why the long face?", I heard him ask. For some odd reason I hated the sound of his voice at the moment. I glared at him, my pulse picking up. "Fuck off berry head." I said and watched him sit up, his caramel eyes glaring at me.

"Grimm what the hell why are you being such an ass? Did Uliquiorra steal your eyeliner or something?", He asked. I could tell it was a joke but that sentence made my blood boil. Before I could comprehend what was happening, my fist connected with Ichigo's jaw. I watched him stumble backwards, my eyes narrowed but on the inside I'm freaking out. Did I seriously just hit Ichigo? I felt ashamed, when I was younger I made a promise to myself never to harm Ichigo. But for the life of me, I couldn't calm down. "What the hell Grimmjow?! Why did you fucking punch me dude?", He yelled. I could tell he was hurt by my actions but I was just.. I was furious. "Whatcha goin to do? Cry to your Momma?", I taunted and that was when I snapped out of my anger. I.. I really just said that. I watched Ichigo's eyes widen, hurt evident in his eyes. I wanted to kick my own ass when I saw them fill with tears. "Ichigo..", I said softly. His mother was a sensitive subject and I just fucked up. Big time.

"Ichi..", I reached out to touch him only to have him jerk away as though I had the plague. I was hurt by this action but I knew Ichigo was very upset with me."Fuck off Grimmjow."He said as she shoved past me and started running. I was tempted to follow but I knew it was a bad idea. Sighing, I sat against the tree and closed my eyes.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" A voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I whipped my head around and found Rukia staring at me, her arms crossed over her chest. "Yeah.. I know." I said softly. She honestly looked shocked when I agreed and sat down beside me. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes again, listening to the birds sing. After a few minutes, Rukia broke the silence. "Why have you been so mean to Ichigo lately Grimm?" She asked quietly. I knew this question was coming but I didn't know how to answer. I stayed quiet, thinking things over in my head. "Grimmjow, why are you treating Ichigo this way? I'm not going away till you tell me.", She said. I sighed once again and opened my eyes, Rukia was staring at me, as though she could read my mind for the answer.

I looked her right in the eyes for this answer as I said, "Because I'm in love with him."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?"Rukia said. The look on her face was priceless, her mouth was opening and closing and her eyes were bugging out of her head. "I am in love with Ichigo Kurosaki." I said and I heard a squeal of happiness. I quickly stood and looked over. Orihime was standing with her hands over her mouth, jumping around while Shuuhei and Renji gaped at me. I felt my face heat up as they walked towards us. I fell to the ground, mortified. I just outed myself to my friends,_ by accident._ They sat around me and just stared at me. The silence was deafening. I looked up and they all still looked shocked, except for Orihime, she was dancing as she sat, a smile plastered to her face.

"Um..Care to explain why you have been an asshole the guy you're in love with?", Renji asked as he started at me. I sat up and ran my hand through my hair. "Because I'm scared." They gave me confused looks and I continued. "I grew up thinking I loved girls and I would have a hot wife and some kids. That changed when Ichigo's mom died. When I went over to his house that night, he looked so hurt and scared. I remember how he held onto his teddy bear crying and when I walked in, how scared he looked because I was seeing him cry. It made my heart clench. I held him all night, but around one in the morning he shocked me. I was resting my eyes, trying not to fall asleep in case Ichi needed me. I felt him move around and I felt his breath on my face. I was about to open my eyes to see if he was alright when I felt lips against mine. He kissed me. I remember feeling my heart beat faster and my mind racing with confusion. I liked when he kissed me and I wanted to do it more." I told them, my face heating up even more when I heard Orihime once again going, "Awwwwwww!".

"That still doesn't explain why you have been such an ass to him Grimm." Shuuhei said. I looked down. "It's because he likes me and I don't know how to show how I feel!", I blurted out. I felt my hands clench and I closed my eyes. I noticed it last week at Renji's pool party, but when I really noticed was at his sixteenth birthday party.

**_*Flashback*_**

**_I ran to catch up with Ichigo, which seemed highly impossible since he was on a board and I was running. "Ichigo, you ass! Give me back my board!" I yelled. He just laughed and stopped skating. I didn't have time to stop so we collided. He let out a small yell when we toppled backwards and I landed on top of him. I pulled back to apologize when I saw he was blushing. 'He looks really cute when he blushes... and when he's under me.' I thought. I shook away the dirty thoughts that were slowly flooding my head and stood._**

**_I reached out my hand and helped him up. Once we were both standing, we looked at each other awkwardly. "Sorry 'bout that Ichi, I couldn't stop myself in time." I said. He gave me that small smile that always had to power to melt my heart. "It's alright Grimm, just scared me is all. I didn't want a broken bone." He said cheerfully as he bumped my shoulder. My heart fluttered, God I'm such a chick. For awhile we just walked around, talking about random stuff. I turned to see where the rest of the gang was and when I turned back, Ichigo was gone. I panicked slightly and looked around for orange hair. _**

**_I turned to walk to the table to see if he had seen it first when I heard a familiar voice. "Um can I go now? I bet my friend is looking for me.." I whipped my head around to find Ichigo cornered by some guy in a hoodie. I felt my blood boil when the guy placed his hand on Ichigo's waist. "Come on cutie, just go out back with me for awhile." The guy said as he tilted Ichi's head up. I saw the fear and anger in his in his eyes I snapped. I marched forward and grabbed the guy by the shoulder. "I believe he wants you to back off." I growled as I yanked him away. I saw the relief in Ichigo's face. "Hey buddy I don't think we asked you to come over here." The guy said as he shook me off. Okay he was seriously starting to piss me off._**

**_I clenched my fist and I guess Ichigo read my body language because he stepped forward and placed his hand on my chest. "Calm down Grimm, okay?", He turned to the prick in front of us. "I am honestly glad he came over. I was about to punch you in the damn face and if you come near me again I have two girls who know how castrate a guy." The guy gulped and nodded his understanding before he ran. I laughed softly and looked at Ichi._**

**_He was grinning at me, his pearly teeth on display. I grinned and he once again blushed. Geez he sure did blush a lot lately. We walked back to the table and slid in just as Renji and Shuuhei started one of their make out sessions. "Oh god guys come on I actually wanted to eat." I whined. Rukia snorted at my response and Ichigo threw some pizza at Renji. For awhile we all sat there, talking and laughing. I smiled when I heard Ichigo yawn and laid his head on my shoulder. "Sleepy Ichi?" I asked as I hugged him. He nodded and closed his eyes. "Wanna go to my place and stay the night?" I asked and he nodded again. We all agreed it was time to head home and stood. Ichigo was so tired he couldn't walk. I picked him up and smiled when he nuzzled my neck. I turned and saw Rukia watching us, a small smile on her face. I looked down and saw Ichigo looking at her with tired eyes, a small blush on his face. I looked between the two until Rukia noticed, gave me a small wave and got in her car with Orihime. I wonder what they seemed to be telling each other with their eyes._**

**_I looked down and saw Ichigo was out cold. I smiled again and sat him down in the backseat of my car and took him to my house. About 30 minutes later I had us inside and I placed him on the couch and headed to my room to change. I laid down on my bed and looked up at my ceiling. After awhile my door creaked open and I felt him crawl in bed beside me. I know most guy best friends DON'T do this but we were different, we have always been different. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. Our friendship ran deeper then anything. Especially mine. _**

**_Mine ran deeper than best friends. It even ran deeper than love._**

**_*End Of Flashback*_**

I sat there, thinking back to that night when I remembered I was with friends. They all looked confused out of their minds. "Grimmjow if you think he likes you back, why be mean to him?" Orihime asked. "I have never tried to flirt guys.. I mean come on. And well.. I'm a guy, we're mean to the people we like." I muttered as my cheeks kept getting hotter and hotter. Ugh this was mortifying.

Rukia was looking at me weird. "What makes you think he likes you back Grimm?" She asked. That was kinda a blow to the heart. "Well.. At Renji's pool party I kept catching him looking at me. Once he licked his lips when he was looking at my chest. And at his sixteenth party he always blushed when I was around and he climbed in bed with me that night." I said quietly. She looked at me, I mean she _really_ looked at me, as though she was searching me heart and soul. It was kinda creepy.

Finally after ten minutes of silence, she spoke up. "Tell him." She said. "What?" I asked. I know what she said but she had to be out of her mind. "I said tell him. Tell Ichigo how you feel. He deserves to know." She said. I stared at her. She sighed. "Go to his house, apologize, talk to him Grimm. Tell him how you feel." She said slowly. I looked at the sky, thinking. she was right. "You're right..you're right." I said and I stood. Before they said anything I took off towards Ichigo's place.

* * *

'God my legs sting', I thought as I ran towards Ichigo's house. I skidded to a stop in front of his house and looked towards his window. His light was on so I knew he was awake. I tried the front door to find it unlocked. I guess he was so upset he forgot to lock up. I felt my heart clench. God I am an asshole. I walked up towards his room and opened his door to find him on his bed, his head buried in his hands. I guess he didn't hear it open. I cleared my throat and watched his head shoot up. His eyes were red rimmed, as though he has been crying for awhile. I mentally kicked myself for being such a prick.

I stood straight and took a step in, looking at the floor. I could feel in eyes staring into me. "What are you doing here Grimmjow?"He asked in a broken voice. "I.. I came to apologize. What I said was uncalled for and wrong of me. I don't know why I said that Ichigo, and I'm so sorry." I said softly. I finally looked up and was taken back when I saw anger in his eyes. "That's it? That's the only thing you came here to apologize for?", he seethed and I looked at him confused. I thought.. wait.. "You aren't going to apologize for punching me?! Or for treating me like a piece of shit these past few weeks? You aren't going to say sorry for pushing your best friend away like he was nothing?!", He yelled as he marched up and pushed me back by my shoulders. I stumbled back and stared at him shocked. I could tell he was on the verge of tears and at that moment I made up my mind.

I walked up to him, my size having an advantage because he started to back up. We both stopped when his knees hit his bed. I couldn't help but feel love (along with SOME lust..okay maybe a lot of lust) wash over me when he looked into my eyes. "Grimmjow? Are you- MMHPH!", I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. It's cheesy but I feel my body going off like fireworks as I kissed him. He was stiff for a few minutes before I felt him slowly melting into me. I licked across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. I nipped at him bottom lip and _GOD _I felt my pants tighten at the small moan he let out. I managed to slip my tongue into his mouth. I inwardly smirked when I realized his mouth tasted like berries.

Finally when oxygen became a problem, we broke apart. I gasped for fresh air as I rested my forehead against his, staring into his beautiful caramel eyes. "Grimm.. what was that for?", He asked softly. I went quiet, thinking about what to say. I sighed for what felt like the thousandth time today and sat on his bed. I felt the bed dip down as Ichigo sat beside me. It was quiet for a long time while I tried to find my tongue, and finally, I did. "I.. I have wanted to do that for awhile now Ichigo.." I said nervously. When all I got was silence, I continued. "When we were younger, I tried to ignore my feelings for you. I mean we were kids and I didn't even know what love honestly was until one night I watched my parents curl up on the couch and watch movies. I remember thinking, "Hey I do that with Ichigo, does that mean we are married?", And I asked my Dad. He smiled and explained that we weren't married and that we were really close. I asked if it was a problem and Dad just said, "Of course not son. But remember as you grow older, no matter what choices you make, your mother and I will always love and stand by you." For years I was confused about what he meant until you turned sixteen. I always knew that my feelings for you ran deeper than best friends but when I saw that guy at the skate park flirt with you at your party, I wanted to do nothing more than pull you into my arms and kiss you, proving to everyone who you belonged to. That was the day I came to terms with being in love with you." I said, unable to meet his eyes once more.

He was quiet for a long time and I was worried I miss read everything. I was about to stand when I was forced backwards onto the bed. I opened my eyes only to feel Ichigo press his lips to mine. Oh hell yes! I kissed him back happily, wrapping my arms around his waist. He broke away from me and grinned and I pulled him back down. "So does that mean you feel the same?" I asked playfully. He laughed softly and kissed me again."Of course you idiot. Now can we sleep?" He asked. I grinned and said "In alittle bit babe." He blushed and I rolled over to where I was on top of him and kissed him.

For a good hour all we did was make out on his bed, me leaving a few good love marks on his neck. "Now can we sleep?" He asked me sweetly. I laughed and let him go. When he curled into me, I pulled him close, wrapping him in my arms. As I fell asleep, Ichigo turned to me and kissed me. I grinned. Life was pretty great right now.

* * *

***NEXT DAY***

I walked into school the next day with Ichigo at my side. We talked normally but my eyes kept wondering over to the nice little love marks I gave him last night. He blushed slightly when he noticed I was staring and sent me a glare. I just grinned and winked at him before we walked into class. "Sup guys?" I asked when I saw our little group circled around Rukia's desk. I walked forward and almost fell on my ass when I saw Orihime sitting on Rukia's lap, her neck in the same state as Ichigo's. Rukia was smirking while Orihime was hiding her face in her neck. "Seems these two were getting it on las-", Shuuhei began as he turned towards us but stopped. I was slightly confused until Renji yelled out, "Jesus Christ!".

I stood there, dumbfounded till I remembered Ichigo was also covered in hickeys. I grinned and pulled him close to me, laughing when he buried his face in my chest. Renji and Shuuhei stood there, gobsmacked. I looked over to see Rukia smiling at us. I looked down at the boy in my arms and smiled when he looked up at me. I gave him a soft kiss and sat down in my desk, pulling him into the seat next to mine. I wrapped my arm around his waist and smiled when he rested his head on my shoulder. Life was pretty amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

(This will be slightly short. This is the final part of Revelation and I really enjoyed writing the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed my story. R&amp;R)

Grimmjow's POV

**2 YEARS LATER**

* * *

"Grimm hurry we're going to be late!", My boyfriend, Ichigo yelled back at me as he ran towards the lake. It's Christmas Eve and Renji invited us to come ice-skating at the lake with them. I smiled softly as I watched him skid to a stop and yank off his shoes to put on his skates when we reached our destination. I looked around and smiled when I saw Rukia leading Orihime out onto the ice. They were good for each other, kept each other balanced. I looked and rolled my eyes when I saw that Shuuhei had Renji pushed up against a tree, playing tonsil hockey. "Guys can y'all do that when y'all in your home? Alone?" I asked. They pulled apart and Shuuhei looked back at me. "Why? You're boyfriend is right over there, you two can make out." He said. I let out sigh and said , "When he's excited like this he doesn't wanna kiss, he wants to act like a kid." To prove my point, I jerked my thumb over to where Ichi was making a snow man, his tongue poking out from between his lips in concentration.

Shuuhei laughed but soon Renji was wiggling out from in front of him and ran over to Ichigo, helping him make the torso. I looked at Shuuhei and laughed at the expression. He had a look of hurt on his face, looking at his redheaded boyfriend. "But he wanted to make out.." He said and I patted him on the back laughing. "Yeah well now he wants to be five and build a snow man with his buddy." I said. We watched our significant others for awhile before we decided to hit the ice. I laced up my skates and made my way over. I looked over remembering Ichigo already had his skates on. "Hey Ichi!", I called. When he looked over I yelled, "Do you wanna skate with me?", His face lit up like a Christmas tree as he made his way over.

I took his hand in mine and led him onto the ice. He almost fell and grabbed onto my for safety. I chuckled softly as I helped him stand straight. Soon I was spinning him, watching him laugh and smile. After about an hour we all decided to take a break and laid out multiple blankets over the snow so we could sit. Ichigo sat between my legs, Renji sat next to Shuuhei, his head resting on his shoulder, Rukia was laying down, Orihime curled into her side. We all sat in silence for awhile, enjoying being together. I looked around at my friends and smiled. Yes sometimes they were a pain in my ass, but they were my extended family.

I looked down at the boy in my arms, and noticed he was staring right back up at me. I smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you Grimm." He said softly. "I love you too Ichi." I said. I looked and saw Rukia smiling at us. She has been doing that a lot since me and him started dating. I know she cared deeply for Ichigo and wanted to see him happy. I guess I was just that thing to make him happy, and I hope I was about to make him the happiest person alive.

I looked at Renji and he nodded at me. I guess it was time. I sat up a bit more and looked down at Ichigo. He gazed up at me, raising an eyebrow.

I took his hand in mine and ran my thumb over his knuckles. I couldn't find my voice. I looked down into his eyes and I saw love. I saw myself being happy with this man until the day I breathe my last breath. I found my voice.

"Ichigo.. you know I love you don't you?", At his nod I continued, " I have loved you before I could comprehend what love even was. I remember how I always wanted to be by your side when we were kids, never wanting to leave you. I loved when you came to my football games even when you had to study for a big test. These two years have been the best of my life and I finally realized exactly how much you mean to me and how much I loved you. I love you Ichigo Kurosaki and I always will. I don't think I could live without you by my side." He had tears making their way down his cheeks but he was smiling.

I reached into my pocket and took out a small ring box. I watched his eyes widen and his jaw drop. He looked at me, more tears making their way down his cute face. "G-Grimm?", He croaked. I took his left hand in mine and opened the box. I got a simple silver band encrusted with sapphire diamonds. On the inside I had "_For All Eternity" _engraved. I looked into his eyes as I felt my heart beat faster. "Ichigo.. will you marry me babe?", I asked nervously. He let out a sob as he flung himself into my arms. "Yes.. Yes I'll marry you Grimmjow." He cried into my neck. Our friends cheered as Ichi pulled back. I slipped the ring onto his finger. Ichigo kissed me till I was breathless. He rested his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. "I love you so much Grimmjow..so much." He whispered.

"I love you too Ichigo.. Forever."


End file.
